da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Anders
Appearance Anders is a tall, slender mage with a nearly perpetual look of determination. He has semi-short blond hair that he keeps halfway pulled back, save for the few strands that hang in his face. His appearance isn't all too different from a refugee -- Tired, unshaven and hopeful. His eyes are amber in color, with thin eyebrows and a thin, pointed nose. He bears circles under his eyes most days, as a result of his constant job at the clinic, and the stress of being under watch by Templars. His form is hard to determine behind the layers of clothing he wears, but overall his build is the same as most mages; Slim, pale and slightly toned. He wears his signature attire, a tan coat with straps covering worn-out robes, a teal overcoat with gold trim and feathered pauldrons, a leather bracer on his left arm, and white wraps on the other. On his legs he wears knee high boots laced to the top, and trousers. His belt has a couple pouches and a small bag, likely for carrying potions and medicinal items. Personality Anders is a rebel, a man who desires freedom for every mage in Thedas. He is extremely biased against templars, because of their oppression and enslavement of mages. In the past, Anders was a laid-back, sarcastic, snarky mage who only desired his freedom -- until his experiences with Justice changed him, motivating him to the cause for all mages. He still acts the same on his better days, but with time he has become more serious. He has a one-track mind when it comes to his goals, and that often blurs his judgment. He doesn't hesitate to let people know his intentions right away, informing them immediately of his views on important subjects. He is very kind, however, a loyal and trusting person who is always ready to offer help to those who need it. Anders is also extremely fond of cats, even after his parting with his beloved Ser Pounce-A-Lot. Biography As a young boy, Anders was taken to the Circle in Ferelden after being hidden by his mother in the hopes he wouldn't be captured. He despised it there, comparing it to a prison in which all mages were treated as slaves by the Templars. While there, he was constantly being monitored on account of his reputation for causing trouble. Anything from spreading rumors about secret passages to hiding books from the first enchanter - he did it. He escaped seven times during his stay there, being caught and returned after each. He received many accusations of being a maleficar, but no measures were taken to turn him tranquil as it was never proven to be true. In reality, he is and was always just an apostate -- a troublemaking young mage who desired freedom over all else. After his most recent escape, he ended up in Vigil's keep after being pursued by Templars. There he met the Warden-Commander, who recruited him to the Grey Wardens, joining her in her journeys. After his experiences with the Warden, one of his companions - Justice - grew weak in the body he inhabited. He explained to Anders that he needed a body to survive outside the fade. Justice had spent most of his time trying to convince Anders of the injustices that all mages suffered, not just his own plight, and after awhile Anders began to agree. Anders offered to help Justice, by merging the spirit with his body in order to work together for the freedom of all mages. Anders' anger changed Justice, however, into nothing more than a merciless force of Vengeance. He became part of Anders, changing them both forever into a singular being devoted entirely to their cause. He traveled to Kirkwall on his own terms, leaving the Wardens entirely. Anders runs a clinic in Darktown, dedicated to healing refugees with no way to help themselves. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Canon Characters Category:Anders